


【底特律】【汉盖】塑料糖爹

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·安卓！汉克 x 人类!盖文，穿越了！·原世界线还是警探组，盖文单箭头老汉。·脑洞一时爽，连载火葬场。





	1. 新奇的穿越方式

 

在警局翘脚玩手机当然是里德警探的特权了，比起安德森副副队长的迟到早退，里德警探太他妈爱岗敬业了。

没有人会去深究里德疯狂敲打键盘到底是在和人调情还是在联络线人，瞟一眼都要被里德警探那张嘴喷上半天。

盖文越过手机偷看了一眼前方的桌子，汉克的塑料小狗拦下了他把隔夜的甜甜圈送进嘴里的动作，转而把一个保温杯塞进对方手里。

真是辣眼睛，盖文翻了个白眼。警局内部不能恋爱的禁令对塑料来说完全如同虚设，富勒局长也睁一只眼闭一只眼当作没看见。盖文点开手机里一个隐蔽的app，划开一个绿色方块，几秒钟后他就收到了一条短信。

-缺零用钱了？

-Daddy，我想要台仿生人，现在它们超贵。

-都怪所谓的革命。当然你想要个塑料屁股daddy当然能给你买。

-Daddy今晚要教训我的屁股吗？

-今晚10点到xx酒店xxx号房间。

-收到。

一个警探偶尔利用约炮软件赚点外快有什么好值得大惊小怪的，就算他服务的对象都和某人多少有些相似又如何，得不到真的给自己找点安慰还不成吗？

盖文自嘲地笑了一声，最后朝汉克的方向看了一眼，他正夸奖自己的塑料小狗做的东西好吃呢。盖文愤愤地关掉app，用脚踹了下桌子打算把脚放下来回到工作状态，可惜人倒霉了喝水都能塞牙缝，盖文不小心用力过猛让自己和椅子一起翻了过去。

该死——

盖文眼前一黑，他磕到脑袋了。

 

***

 

“盖文，醒醒。盖文！”

“唔——”

“里德警探请暂时不要移动，扫描显示你有轻微脑震荡……”

“艹…”

“我就说这家伙不会有事啦。嘿，盖文躺舒服了就自己爬起来干活。”

“汉克，里德警探他——”

“现在你倒帮他说话了？”

“干，你们俩打情骂俏能不能离我远点！”盖文睁开眼模模糊糊地看见几个人围在他身边，模控生命的制服和警员制服混在一起，他眨眨眼想看清楚。

“有力气骂人证明真没事了。”一个高大的身影率先撤了出去，接着围着一的人影一个个离开，只剩下一个小警员伸手把盖文拉了起来。

“请务必注意安全。”

盖文眨眨眼，终于看清了眼前的景象，他还呆着警局这群没良心的同事都没把他送去医院。他转头想对把他拉起来的人道声谢，却在看清人脸后噎住了。

康纳，盖文觉得那肯定就是康纳，穿着小警员的制服正瞪着大眼打量着他。要不是额角的led，他差点以为自己摔一跤安卓就变成人类了。

“艹，汉克你们怎么有脸在警局玩起制服交换play！”盖文冲着汉克的位置骂道。

“你摔坏脑子了吗？”对方呛了回来，一个穿着模控生命制服的人走到他面前用双手捧主他的脸，“别动，我这型号老了，只能靠接触式检测。但实际上精度要比新型号高上不少。”康纳在后面辩解着什么，可盖文没能听清，呆呆地任由这个把花白头发扎成马尾的汉克把脸凑到他面前，温暖的手掌贴着他的脸颊。

“心跳比平时快了20%，其他一切正常。”他的视线和盖文的对上了，如此近的距离盖文能清楚看见对方蓝色的瞳孔中不断调整焦距的光学元件。

不是吧？！一个荒诞的念头闯入盖文的脑海，他把视线移到了对方太阳穴——绝对不是因为他不敢和汉克对视——精巧的LED闪着稳定的蓝光。

他摔一跤没让安卓变成人类，倒让人类变成安卓了。

 

***

 

“哗啦。”盖文把脸凑到水龙头下面，企图借助冰凉的水流让自己冷静下来，他抬起头用手抹去脸上的水珠，从镜子上看见他背后站着的男人还是老样子——一个张得跟汉克一模一样的安卓。

“你说你一直就是安卓？”

“当然，虽然仿生人革命后不少仿生人想否定自己的身份可是我认为安卓就安卓没什么不好的。”他非常随意地怂了怂肩，“盖文，就算你摔了一跤把脑袋摔坏我也不可能依照你的意愿变成人类。”他作为初代警用型安卓机，觉醒后所谓的警探直觉异常敏锐，他知道盖文变得不一样了，这是他跟进洗手间的原因。

“你的型号是什么？”

“**，想拿我取乐信不信我把你的头摁进马桶里？看不见我制服上的编号吗？”

盖文这时候才注意到“汉克”制服上写着HK200。

这个仿生人汉克比人类汉克可爱多了。盖文晃晃脑袋想，他至少没可能说出脏话。习惯性地伸进口袋拿出手机，盖文发现自己没成功关掉那个约炮app，和糖爹的短信还留在上面。

盖文惊讶地盯着手机，如果不是他把脑子摔坏了，那就是他摔了一跤掉进了另一个世界。

不知道为什么很轻松地接受了现实，盖文向他的糖爹发去一条拒绝短信。

-抱歉daddy，我被老师临时留堂今晚去不了了。

也不想看回复盖文干脆地收起手机，抬头发现HK200——姑且也叫做汉克吧，正一脸意味深长地看着他。

“看什么看！”

“没想到你有这种癖好，我来了这么久都没发现，你藏得够深啊。”

“关你屁事！”

“当然关我事，我可以把这条信息上报给风纪检查组。”汉克似笑非笑地看着盖文。

“未经许可拦截警员短信是犯罪。”盖文拽住汉克的领子，“你最好删掉这段记忆。”

“我只是眼神比较好。”汉克捏住盖文的手腕轻松地就把他拉开了，“即便我是老机型，你这么冲动也打不赢我。”

“放开我该死的安卓！”

汉克勾着嘴角松开了手：“我暂时不会上报……要把'里德警探援交对象都是和我差不多样子的人类'说出口竟然让我觉得非常尴尬。”在盖文再一次发火前汉克指了指他的口袋，“骇进你手机而已。”

盖文这时候要是还能忍住他就不是大家熟悉的那个盖文了，捏紧拳头朝汉克的下巴挥过去，被挡下后立刻用腿扫向对方的下盘。“嗷——!”盖文捂着小腿倒在地上。

“嘿，都说过我和康纳他们这些新型号不一样，老型号的用料可硬了。”汉克拎着盖文的脖子把人从地上捞起来，“富勒叫我们过去。”

汉克很奇怪，他扫描不出盖文的好感度了，摸了摸自己打理整齐的胡子，也许是型号老旧必须对方有好感度变化才能检测出来吧。

 

 

 


	2. 就算穿越了也要当好社畜

盖文被汉克拉倒福勒面前时发现福勒竟然对他和汉克同时出现还没有吵架表露出一点惊讶， 他觉得这个世界真的是变得不一样了。

“盖文我脸上有东西吗？”

“没，队长。”

“那你他妈不看任务简报盯着我的脸看什么？！”

“也许摔过以后盖文突然爱上你了队长。”汉克开了句玩笑。

“闭嘴安德森，收起你那不合时宜的社交软体。”

“操你汉克，别说那么恐怖的事情。”

汉克高举双手做投降状：“好吧，我只是检测下我的内置功能。它们都好好地运转着，如果你们想知道的话。”汉克发现他能看得出福勒队长对他好感度从“友好”降到“敌对”又跳回了“友好”，他转头看向盖文，果不其然，好感度没有显示。

真是太奇怪了。汉克思考着，他下意识地没有把这件事情上报请求模控生命的工程师协助，毕竟只对盖文一个人失灵，这个盖文还显然不是之前那个……他得保住这个盖文不被抓走当小白鼠。

“喂，汉克，任务安排你同意吧？”

汉克这才发现福勒和盖文同时都看着他，等下，他的型号老旧到没办法同时处理两个进程了吗？思考盖文相关的事情竟然占用了那么多处理空间。

“我拒绝。”盖文双手抱胸摆出一张混账脸，“我不带塑料出门。”

“他拒绝的话我肯定就是同意了。”汉克冲盖文眨眨眼，“老电影里都这么演，然后福勒局长强烈要求下我们俩勉强共同开始任务，最后总会是我们成为心心相印的好搭档。”

“汉克你他妈给我少用警局网络偷下电影！现在，给我滚去现场，立刻！”

汉克给盖文一个你看我说得对吧的眼神，被盖文扭头躲开了。盖文明显还不能适应这么风趣活泼对他如此友好的汉克——这会让他觉得自己还是15年前的那个菜鸟。

作为一台警用安卓，汉克为了职责还是只能追上盖文，跟在他后面喊：“相关信息我已经从CSI那得到了……”

“路上再说。”盖文终于回应了，他不是没看见康纳在一旁焦急在意又不敢上前询问的模样，但是他们两个现在都是安卓，就只需要脑门上的灯一转就可以说上悄悄话了吧，做出这副模样究竟是想给谁看？

盖文的心更烦躁了，他可没打算看什么机器人总动员。

 

***

 

听汉克反过来向他陈述调查情况的体验还是比较新奇的，盖文坐在副驾上看着汉克开开合合的嘴唇又一次走神，现在算是一口气把他的生日愿望都实现了吗，和汉克搭档、职位比汉克高、让他注意力都在自己身上……难道他的仙女教母也有拖延症？盖文被自己的想象逗乐了，伸手拭去眼角眨出的水，那仙女教母也迟到了太久。

“盖文，你真的没事吗？”汉克的脸突然占据了盖文视野的大部分。盖文忽然间被迫这么近距离看汉克的脸，心脏差点没罢工。

“我操！”盖文庆幸自己没有像个小女生一样尖叫出声。

“自从你摔到脑袋后，走神的次数增加了47%，脉搏速度提高了19%。”

“你突然把脸贴那么近谁不会被吓到？！还有好好开车我不想出车祸！！”

“我们已经到了。”汉克给了他一个恨铁不成钢的眼神，自顾自地开门下车，“如果你想偷懒也没关系，在车上呆着我能搞定。”

“去你的。”盖文急忙跟下车，泄愤似地狠狠甩上车门，“别想一个人独占功劳。”他追在汉克身后越过了封锁线。

案发现场是在一栋不小的别墅里，隐蔽在都市高楼中难得的绿色之中，盖文扫了一眼门口，整洁到仿佛是肥皂剧里才会出现的布景，这也意味着他们找不到什么痕迹。几个依旧在修剪树枝的仿生人仿佛什么事情都没有发生，这让盖文更加恼火。“你们几个，给我停下！你们是打算帮犯人掩盖逃跑痕迹的吗？”

“先前来过的警探说外围很干净没有留下痕迹，我们才……”

“哪个该死的饭桶！还有现在主人都死了你们还做这些有什么意义？”

“继承遗产的大少爷后天搬入，我们得赶在那之前完成。”

该死的冷血有钱人。盖文还想说点什么，汉克折返回来扯着他的胳膊往里走，“鉴证科那帮人要把尸体抬回去了，快点。”盖文挥了挥手让仿生人继续干活，反正要是留有痕迹也早被清理干净了，他才不承认是汉克主动拉起他的手（胳膊）让他心情变得好一点。

路过门厅时浮夸的装饰令盖文不由自主地皱眉。他想起了一个只见过一次的“糖爹”，明明有钱乐于炫富却抠门得堪比葛朗台，品味糟糕、性癖糟糕还酗酒，简直和某个人一模一样。

盖文在没人注意的时候翻了个白眼，幸好他不是为了钱才约的人，否则他因为这事而忍不住给他鼻子一拳。然而自嘲过后喉头涌起的苦涩让他无法再回忆下去，他知道自己过去甚至现在还一直在干蠢事，但事情早已脱力他的掌控，他深陷在泥沼中无法自救。

身处案发现场还是让盖文迅速找回专业素养，“尸体在哪？”

“卧室。”汉克这下才放开手，像个普通的警用安卓一样领着盖文向楼上走去，“今天早上才被家政仿生人发现，被闷在被子里窒息而死。”他额角的灯圈发出稳定的黄光，“没采集到什么有用的指纹，但是有一些其他的痕迹等待鉴定结果。”

“其他的痕迹？”

“精液、毛发。”

盖文了然地点点头：“怕不就是被哪个情人干掉了。”

“他没有固定的伴侣，据家政仿生人说，他每次带回来的人都不一样。”

“哈，难道他身份重要到有间谍要假扮成应召女郎来刺杀他了？”盖文开着玩笑走进房间主人的卧室，“要不就是嫖资没谈妥被报复了，来来去去总是那些原因。”

汉克先一步替他掀开遮盖在死者脸上的被子：“他一般都选择男性。”

“啧，”盖文弹舌，他走到汉克身边看了一眼尸体，“Phck！”盖文没忍住骂出声。这个世界就是在玩他吧？刚吐槽完前“糖爹”这他妈就遇上了？

盖文觉得自己有些呼吸困难，现在他得怎么瞒过自己和死者曾经有过的联系呢？他看向了身旁的汉克。

 

TBC……


End file.
